In a membrane filtration process, the method used to physically clean membranes is of vital importance. An efficient membrane cleaning strategy can maintain a stable permeability of the membrane and reduce the frequency of chemical cleans. A commonly used method to physically clean membranes is a backwash (also called “backflush” or “backpulse”) with the permeate/filtrate or a gas. The backwash method is typically used to eject solids blocking the membrane pores and partly dislodge the cake that may have formed on the membrane surface. In a system exposed to a feed containing a high concentration of solids, the fouling occurs more quickly and more severely, in particular, where membranes are densely packed in a module.
Backwash with pressurized gas has proved a very efficient cleaning method and is now widely used in the field of microfiltration processes. The limitation to this method is the membrane pore size. Backwash of membranes with permeate has no limitations to the pore size, but the backwash efficiency is generally lower than gas backwash and the transmembrane pressure (TMP) recovery is not enough to offset the fouling rate. Further means are employed to enhance the backwash efficiency, such as dosing chemicals to the backwash permeate, or in combination with gas scrubbing.
Maruyama et al in Japanese Patent No. JP2031200 discloses a hollow fibre membrane backwashing method. The method involves the following sequence: stop filtration, air-scour membrane, fill the membrane vessel, backwash with permeate under pressurized air and drain the waste. This procedure is repeated to achieve a higher efficiency. Sunaoka et al in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,852 describes a process for scrubbing hollow fibre membranes in modules. This process is composed of a two-stage air scrubbing and draining to clean the membranes.
In order to minimise footprint and cost, membrane modules are typically manufactured with a high packing density of membranes, usually in the form of fibres. This increases the amount of membrane area for filtration within a module. However, the higher the packing density the more difficult it is to effectively flush solids captured during the filtration process from the membrane bundle. Therefore, improvement in the efficiency of solids removal during backwash allows either higher solids levels to be processed, or higher membrane packing densities to be used, reducing the cost of treatment.
In prior art fibre membrane systems, removal of solids is usually effected by sweeping with feedwater from one end of the module to the other and then out of the module through a side exit port. In this case, solids are first swept along the fibres to the exit end of the module, but must then cross the fibre bundle to exit the module. In many applications this requirement for the flow to change direction and pass perpendicular to the fibre bundle to exit the module can lead to accumulation of solids near the exit due to the tendency for the fibres to act like a string filter and capture or hinder the exit of solids from the module at this point.